


Distraction

by Smashbeak



Category: A Year Without a Santa Claus (1974), Frosty The Snowman (1969), Rankin-Bass Holiday Specials, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964), Santa Claus Is Coming to Town (1970)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Cameos, Cameos everywhere, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashbeak/pseuds/Smashbeak
Summary: The Miser Brothers are at it again with their bickering! Fortunately, Mother Nature has an idea to put an end to their current and future shenanigans once and for all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place five years after A Miser Brothers' Christmas. I'm writing this with the classic Rankin Bass style in mind, but you can imagine however you like!

Sunshine crept through the open window of Mother Nature's vine laced house. The tweeting birds circled above Nature’s still sleeping body. In one smooth and slow motion, she sat up and stretched with a long, peaceful yawn. Brushing away the sleep and moisture from her eyes, she held out her hand for one of the birds to perch itself on.

  
“Good morning sweeties,” she softly cooed, “any good news today?”

  
The robin trilled and peeped in response. The smile on Nature’s face faded slightly.

  
“Oh dear, again?” she sighed as she listened to more of the chirping, “What about now? Whether or not Australia is a continent? Oh heavens above! Those boys are thousands of years old and yet they don’t know about that! Well, I’ll talk to them. Thank you very much.”

  
Nature got out of bed, brushed her earthy brown hair, and got dressed in her usual warm green attire. She headed downstairs to find one of her many children, North Wind, already at it with washing the dishes.

  
“Good morning, North Wind!”

  
The purple man swiftly turned his head and brandished a grin that didn’t seem genuinely happy.

  
“Good morning, Mother!”

  
Nature walked right past him to a massive portrait of her and all of her children. Raising her voice a tad so he could hear her, she began to carefully take down the painting.

  
“Don’t forget to use the steel wool on the difficult parts. Do NOT soak them!”

  
“Ugh… Motheeerrr,” North whined, “that’s the most disgusting part!”

  
“Well you should have thought about that before trying to take over Christmas.”

  
“Yes but-“ North stopped right there for there is no point in arguing with your own mother, “ooohh nevermind. Who are you calling?”

  
“Your brothers.”

  
North's hair seemed to perk up at those words.

  
“The Misers?!” he joyfully inquired, “Are they in trouble?!”

  
“No they are not,” she answered sternly, “but they are bickering again so I'm going to put a stop to it. Now hush!”

  
She rang up for a conference call with both Heat Miser and Snow Miser.

  
Meanwhile, the Misers are already on their phones, yelling at each other through the big screen in each of their throne rooms.

  
“I’m telling you, Hothead, Australia is a continent.” Snow Miser carelessly stated as he pretended to examine his fingernails while he still had gloves on.

  
“NOOOO IIIIIT'S NOT!” Heat Miser shouted as he stomped his feet, “Have you seen it?! It’s smaller than the other continents so therefore, IT CAN’T BE A CONTINENT!”

  
“You can call a giant turtle a regular old tortoise but in reality, it is still a giant turtle.” Snow explained.

  
“WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!” Heat roared in frustration.

  
“It’s an analogy, Smoke-for-brains.” Snow retorted, rolling his eyes.

  
“IIIII KNOW what an analogy is!” the shorter brother growled, “What I’m asking is what do turtles have to do with Australia?!”

  
“You should know about that,” the icy man replied with a smug grin, “It’s in YOUR territory.”

  
Feeling truly insulted, Heat Miser's head of fire began to glow brighter as sparks and flames rose higher.

  
“Oop, he’s gonna bloooow!” mocked Snow Miser as he stood back.

  
With his fists and teeth clenched in anger, Heat got ready to unleash his fiery rage as he forced his eyes open to reveal shining yellow light. Snow knew what was coming so he prepared as well. Raising his arms, a flurry of ice began to gather around him. As he glared at his brother, his eyes too began to glow with a bright blue aura. Just as they were about to strike…

  
A faint beeping can be heard.

  
This caused both of the Misers to stop what they were doing with a sigh of both annoyance and relief.

  
“What’s that noise?” grumbled Heat.

  
“Oh that just means we have another call. A conference, I think.” Snow answered politely.

  
The brothers looked the corners of their respectable screens and saw a flashing green icon portraying a tree of flowers. Upon seeing this, they gasped in unison.

  
“MOTHER!” they softly exclaimed.

  
“Quick!” Heat Miser ordered, “Shut up and act natural!”

  
“Ok!” half whispered Snow Miser, “And don’t tell me to shut up!”

  
They both pressed the buttons on their phones that would allow more than two callers to enter the conversation. The giant screens on their walls then showed up as a split screen. Heat Miser could still see Snow Miser and vice versa. This time, however, at the bottom screen was Mother Nature.

  
“Good morning, boys!” she sang.

  
Putting on their most schmoozing grins, the called out in harmony,

  
“Good morning, Mother!”

  
“A little birdie told me you two were fighting again.”

  
“Robin,” Heat groaned.

  
“Oh no, Mother!” Snow coerced, “We’ve done nothing wrong!”

  
“Don’t lie to her, Breathmint!” scolded Heat.

  
“Yes…we were…” Snow confessed as he and his brother lowered their heads and apologized both at the same time,

  
“We're sorry.”

  
North Wind heard that from the kitchen and took brief pleasure from their humiliation.

  
“That’s quite alright. Thank you, boys,” Nature replied sweetly, “You know, compared to what you used to do, this is quite tame. I am so proud of you.”

  
North gagged as he imagined their happy, blushing faces which is exactly what they did.

  
“Awww…” Heat sighed.

  
“Oh Motheerrr…” Snow crooned.

  
“In fact, I bet you’re well behaved enough to attend the big party tonight!”

  
Heat and Snow's eyes widened with a big gasp. North gasped as well and he dropped a piece of silver cutlery he was rinsing.

  
“Y-y-you mean the Annual Celebration of the World?!” asked Heat Miser.

  
“The one where every important person will be there?!” added Snow Miser.

  
“The event that commemorates all the deities for putting their effort into making the world a better place?!”

  
“Father Time, Santa Claus, Jack Frost?!”

  
“THAT BIG PARTY?!” they shouted.

  
“Yes, that big party!” Nature giggled at their childlike enthusiasm, “But you must remember to behave!”

  
“Yes we will, Mother!” the Misers chimed.

  
“Alright, I’ll be in a coach to pick you both up,” the brunette informed, “Oh! And boys?”

  
The two turned to Mother before hanging up.

  
“Australia _is_ a continent.”

  
Heat groaned in defeat as Snow stuck his tongue out.  
Nature hung up and put the portrait back up on the wall.

  
“Mother!” North cried out in false innocence, “Can I come too?”

  
“Well, let’s see now,” she sarcastically counted her fingers before responding, “You still have 4,995 years to go, so… sorry!”

  
North turned back to the grimy dishes with a quivering lip.

  
“Besides,” said Nature, “I have a plan for them and rather not have you muddle it up!”


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearing evening and the Miser Brothers were rushing to look their best. Heat Miser just stepped out of a scalding shower and let the hot geysers dry and ignite his hair. He examined himself in the mirror and nodded with a smile.

  
“Perfect.”

  
Meanwhile, Snow Miser hopped out of the relaxing, freezing bath (which was actually considered warm to him) and he put on his white, fluffy robe. He stepped in front of the mirror and examined the icy chunk that was his hair. Using his powers, he began to form his hair into different styles. First, he tried a loose ponytail (or as loose as ice can look) tied up with a sculpted ice ribbon.

  
“Hmm… the old fashioned model. A little toooo old fashioned if you ask me.”

  
Then, he tried a pompadour he wore back in 2008.

  
“That is so two years ago.”

  
Next came a massive afro.

  
“EEEEEUUUUGH! What am I THINKING?!”

  
He hastily formed it into… something that looked like if a roaring fire was made of icicles instead. The familiar sight made him chuckle.

  
“Well, that’s no better. Actually, this would make a great party joke.”

  
After pondering for a few seconds, Snow got to work with the sculpting once more. When he finished, his hair looked exactly how it was when he started.

  
“When in doubt, go with the classics!” he announced whilst admiring himself.

  
The brothers quickly got changed in their finest tuxedos. Heat Miser wore a bedazzled bright orange tux and Snow Miser dressed in a sparkling sky blue one. At the same time, one of Snow's minions sprinted towards him with an alarm clock as did one of Heat's. They lifted up the clocks to their masters with mildly concerned expressions. After glancing at the time, the Misers panicked, each with their own exclamation.

  
“SWEET SILVERY SNOWFLAKES!!!”

  
“HOLY CRACKLING COAL!!!”

  
“WE’RE GONNA BE LATE!!!” they both hollered.

  
They rushed out of their castles and spouted out orders to their henchmen.

  
“Make sure the fires reach EXACTLY 5.6 feet! No more, no less!”

  
“Remember to wash ALL of my scarves! Even the tacky ones!”

  
“Don’t let the temperature go below 101! Okay?!”

  
“Now the temperature must be at least 10 below, just like usual!”

  
The Misers stepped outside and met each other just in the nick of time, because they both spotted the coach’s lantern in the distance. Their eyes met and they grinned in approval of each other's apparel.

  
“You look hot,” complimented Snow.

  
“And you look cool,” replied Heat.

  
Their smiles dissipated a bit when they noticed some minor flaws.

  
“You got rubble on your lapel.” Snow informed softly.

  
“Yeah and you got frost on your shoulder.” Heat hushed.

  
Snow picked the pebbles off of Heat's jacket and Heat swiped the slush off of Snow's shoulder. They gazed at each other once more and nodded.

  
“Fabulous,” remarked Snow.

  
“You too,” Heat agreed.

  
Their happy moods soon turned uncomfortable. When they really thought about it, it felt strange (perhaps even wrong) that they were interacting without calling names or being at each other's throats. Sure, they would have an argument every now and then but it was nothing compared to the sibling rivalry…no… war that brewed between the two. Those days were over now and they both knew that there was no time like the present. The tension died off when the coach pulled up in front of them.

  
“Well,” Snow sighed, “Here we go.”

  
The brothers exchanged smiles and entered the vehicle. There sitting across from them was Mother Nature who had a look of pure joy on her face.

  
“Are you ready?”

  
The two men nodded as Nature knocked twice behind her and the coach began to move. The Misers looked out the window and watched their servants jumping, waving and even shedding tears of pride. The Misers waved back and relaxed in their seats. In fact, they were so exhausted from all the excitement that in just a few minutes, they fell right to sleep with Heat Miser resting his head on Snow Miser's shoulder. Mother said nothing for this was a rare moment with these two. She watched their chests rise and fall and thought back to the last time they slept together like this: they were just babies and it was the very night before they started fighting. A single tear rolled down her still beaming face. Ever since their first real fight, she longed for the day that they would realize the errors of their ways and get along once more. It took a few millennium before it finally happened. She noticed that after they took over for Christmas that one year, something changed. It wasn’t a temporary thing, rather it was life altering. She really did make the right choice to send them to the North Pole for she knew the Christmas spirit was simply the spirit of peace and love. Not wanting to get too emotional, she held out her finger for Robin to hop on. She held her up to her face and whispered,

  
“Wake me up as soon as we reach the party. Oh and also… there’s no need to tell me about their more petty squabbles. They’re good now. It’s going to be a long ride. Let’s get some rest.”

  
Nature let Robin fly back up to the nest on her hat and curl up over her eggs. Nature closed her eyes and slowly fell sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

“Boys…wake up… we’re here…”

  
Heat Miser's snoring ceased as his eyes flutter open, squinting at the bright lights before him. When his vision adjusted, he gazed at the sight in wonder. He reached behind him and roughly patted Snow Miser on the abdomen. Snow woke up with a jolt.

  
“Mm! Huh?! What?! I’m up!”

  
His confusion turned to amazement when he saw the same beauty his brother saw. There stood Father Time's castle, now bedazzled in lights and stardust for this very occasion. The Misers sat and stared for a while before Nature cleared her throat. They snapped out of their hypnosis and turned to their smiling mother.

  
“Let’s go, boys.”

  
Snow Miser and Heat Miser nodded feverishly and attempted to jump out of the coach. In their frenzy, they got stuck in the door but quickly managed to squeeze themselves out, tumbling across the ground of clouds. Nature chuckled at their antics and helped them up. All three exchanged jovial glances and headed for the entrance to the ballroom, where many other people were walking. It didn’t take long for them to get to the entrance, where the usher was none other than Mr. Groundhog Day himself, Pardon-Me-Pete. After introducing the previous guests, Pete turned back to the rest of the crowd and as soon as he looked up, a grin stretched across his fuzzy face.

  
“Well, well,” he cheerfully exclaimed, “If it isn’t the lovely Mother Nature herself and the Miser Brothers! Now how are you on this fine…”

  
His eyes widened as he did a double take at the Misers.

  
“The Miser Brothers?” he muttered in shock.

  
“I had a talk with Father Time months prior,” Nature explained, “and we both agreed that they are well behaved enough to attend.”

  
Pete wiggled his nose and smiled once more.

  
“Well,” he stated, “I can’t just deny the wishes of Mother Nature AND Father Time, so… pardon me!”

  
With that, the rodent scratched out their names on the list and grabbed the microphone standing next to him.

  
“Announcing Mother Nature and the Miser Brothers, Snow and Heat!”

  
They stepped through the massive threshold and were immediately met with applause from some of the other guests. While Nature was crowded with beloved friends and fans, both of the Misers were left alone. However, they weren’t complaining for they were too distracted by the majesty that surrounded them. Together, they stepped further into the ballroom and their mesmerized faces slowly turned euphoric. Their eyes caught a few dirty glances from some people which disappeared as soon as their friends whispered to them, most likely about their improved behavior. The brothers gazed a little more and then turned to each other. They stood in silence for a few seconds or so before they burst into bouts of laughter and glee. They pulled each other into a wild, bouncing hug as they talked over each other in excitement.

  
“We made it, Snow!”

  
“We really did! I mean look at us!”

  
“This is awesome!”

  
“The music! The atmosphere! This just what we wanted!”

  
“Have you seen the bars?!”

  
“Sushi bars! Salad bars! Dessert bars! This party has everything!”

  
“And everyone’s here!”

  
“Look! Jack Frost! Father Winter! The Snow Gypsies! My kind of people!”

  
“Look! Our other siblings!”

  
“Lightning! Thunder! Earthquake! Tides! Hey, we’re here!”

  
“We’re all here!”

  
“Come on, Heat! Let’s go party!”

  
“That’s what I’m talking about!”

  
The Misers darted towards the dance floor and began showing off their moves. Meanwhile, Mother Nature had finally gotten a break and she sat down at an empty table.

  
“Mother Nature! Is that you?”

  
Nature looked around to find the source of the voice when she saw him fly towards her. His appearance was much like a baby with dove's wings and he wore bright red formal wear just for this party. He had rosy cheeks, blonde hair with some pink locks among it, and eyes that sparkled like green emeralds.

  
“Cupid!” cried Nature, “What a pleasant surprise! You didn’t come last year!”

  
“Sorry, I had to work extra that time,” said Cupid in his little child's voice, “I was training my fellow cherubs.”

  
“All that matters is that you’re here now.”

  
“Say, where are your kids? The Misers?”

  
“Oh, they must have run off enjoying themselves. This is first time they’ve ever gone to this gathering.”

  
“That’s understandable. I wouldn’t want a couple of bickering numbskulls at my party either. No offense.”

  
“That’s alright. Speaking of bickering, I came up with a idea to stop those two from fighting once and for all.”

  
“Ooooo! A plan! Do tell!”

  
“Well,” Nature lowered her voice, “I brought them hear not only as a reward, but so they can find a partner to spend their time with. They’ll be so distracted that they won’t be able to argue with each other!”

  
“Oh I get it!” Cupid replied as he pantomimed a bow and arrow, “You want me to give them the ol' 'boom boom vavoom' right?”

  
“No!” Nature scolded, “Nothing of the sort! I want this to occur on its own. Just as I intend.”

  
“Oh ok…” Cupid pouted before giggling, “Hey. I get it! 'As Nature intended'. Hahaha! That’s funny!”

  
Back at the salad bar, Snow Miser and Heat Miser leaned on the table to catch their breath.

  
“And that,” Snow Miser huffed, “is how you boogie.”

  
“You said it,” Heat Miser puffed, “We were on fire out there.”

  
“No, YOU were on fire,” retorted the taller brother, “I was keeping it cool.”

  
“Whatever you say, Snowcone,” Heat chortled as he picked up a carrot stick and bit into it.

  
Their casual back and forth was then interrupted with a booming and rather rude voice,

  
“Look who came crawling back!”

  
The brothers simultaneously whipped their heads in the noise's direction and fixed their gaze there. Both of their hearts sank, their brows furrowed and they swore they could feel migraines brewing in their heads.

  
“Oh great…” Snow groaned.

  
“It’s them…” added Heat.

  
Four people, three women and one man, were making their way towards them. The first woman was a lavender colored genie with purple hair and she wore white cashmere clothing trimmed with real gold. The second was a wood nymph with coniferous leaves for hair and she wore giant leaves for a dress. The third woman was a snow gypsy with a short bob decorated with a poinsettia and a big, lacy dress. The one man walking with them was a fairy with blue hair and wore an all white suit.

  
“Nori. Juniper.” Heat grimaced.

  
“Blizz. Bruce.” Snow grumbled.

  
“We got word that YOU were here.” Nori said as she flipped her grape colored hair.

  
“So we just HAD to see if it was true,” Blizz scoffed with her arms akimbo, “Because I wanted to tell you, Snow Miser, if you’re going to date a woman you better make sure you’re actually INTO women first, okay?”

  
“And Heat Miser,” Juniper added, “You need to learn to control your temper because the last time you got burned up, so did I! You’re lucky my leaves can grow back!”

  
“And be a little less narcissistic, will you, Snow?” scolded Bruce, “I couldn’t go one day without you gazing at yourself in the ice mirrors!”

  
“But most importantly,” Nori shouted, “Don’t get into any relationships unless you’re planning to fix the one with your brother! But don’t bother now, because we don’t care about you anymore.”

  
“YEAH!” chimed the other three.

  
“Then why are you here?” sassed Snow Miser.

  
“Excuse me?” Nori growled.

  
“If you REALLY don’t care about us,” Heat Miser replied, “then what was with all that advice you threw at us?”

  
“Th-those were INSULTS!” Juniper argued.

  
“No, he’s right,” Snow responded nonchalantly, “Those were just aggressive pieces of advice. In fact, why bother coming up to us in the first place of you ‘don’t care'?”

  
All exes except Nori furrowed their brows in confusion and their eyes darted around the room.

  
“You also seriously thought,” Heat continued, “that we would care about what YOU have to say? Come on! We haven’t spoken in CENTURIES!”

  
“As much as we would love to insult you back,” Snow condescendingly concluded, “we can’t because we have manners, clearly something that NONE of you ever learned. Oops! Did I just say that?”

  
The Misers put on smug expressions and walked past the four former loves who all had their mouths agape. As Bruce, Juniper and Blizz sighed and parted ways, Nori was left alone to let it all sink in. Her teeth and fists clenched in fury.

  
“You really roasted those jerks back there,” complimented Heat.

  
“You could also say that was a… freezer BURN!” joked Snow, causing Heat to burst out cackling.

  
The blue brother smiled and chuckled with him. He looked over to Jack Frost's table and saw that he was waving at him. THE Jack Frost?! HE wants Snow Miser to join THEM?! This was an opportunity he simply could NOT refuse!

  
“Say, Hothead,” he asked, “Wanna come with me to see Jack Frost?”

  
Heat Miser's smile faded when he saw Jack waving at them.

  
“I don’t know,” he complained, “they don’t seem like my kind of crowd.”

  
Snow's grin faltered as well.

  
“Are you sure?” he coerced. “He looks like he’s inviting us both.”

  
“No thanks,” Heat assured, “We could both use some alone time anyway.”

  
“Are you positive?”

  
“Yes, it’s fine. Go have fun.”

  
Snow Miser frowned as he headed towards Jack's table. He looked back for a moment and pushed on with a fake happy face.

  
Heat Miser showed off his own false grin as he waved. That soon stopped when everyone at the table turned their attention to Snow. The shorter yellow man walked back to the food bar and grabbed a plate. As he picked out whatever caught his appetite, he woefully mused about how no matter what situation, Snow Miser was always that charismatic life of the party (even if there was no actual party). If there was one thing about his brother he was jealous of, it was that. He stared down at the next dish before him and he sighed.

  
“Guess it’s just you and me, spicy eggrolls.”

  
He reached to grab the biggest one when another hand brushed against his. They both froze. This hand that was touching him was feminine and the skin was smooth and dark teal. Heat Miser trailed his eyes up the arm and saw that it was connected to a beautiful body wearing a flowing pink gown. He moved his eyes further and was soon face to face with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Her lips were as pink as petunias. Her eyes like the green summer grass with yellow stars inside. Beneath each of those eyes were three tiny markings in the form of dots as well as one at both corners of both eyes that were shaped like teardrops. Those marks shone like little diamonds. She had hair of a fluorescent turquoise with a texture that couldn’t be immediately defined. Two puffs of hair stood at the very top of her head. That was all topped of with a squat button nose smack dab in the middle of her face.

  
Heat Miser gazed for a bit until he finally found the mouth to speak.

  
“Uhmm…” he stumbled, “You… uh… you take it.”

  
The lady seemed to be zoned out as well until she saw him speak.

  
“Uh… oh! Oh no no no! Please! You saw it first.”

  
“Naawww! You have it.”

  
“Oh I couldn’t.”

  
“But I insist.”

  
“No no no no!”

  
“Okay okay! Look,” instructed Heat as he picked up the eggroll, “You take this end and we split it, okay?”

  
“Okay,” responded the girl.

  
“Ready?” Heat began, “One, two, three!”

  
They pulled the eggroll and broke it in two… only to have most of the contents spill out. They were silent for a moment then they began to laugh. Even her laugh was enchanting, like a playful bluebird on a spring morn. The sound made Heat Miser's cheeks turn a bright red, almost the same color as his own nose. They once again gazed into each other’s eyes for a while.

  
“I’m Ana.”

  
Startled by the sudden words, Heat shook his head.

  
“Excuse me?” he asked.

  
“At least,” Ana replied, “That’s what everyone calls me.”

  
“Oh,” Heat stuttered, “I…uh… I’m Heat Miser.”

  
Ana giggled,

  
“I heard a lot about you and your brother.”

  
“You have?”

  
“Yes and I must say you have both really come through in the past couple of years. They say the Christmas spirit changed you. Is that true?”

  
“Why, yes it is. We just took that lesson and applied to our everyday lives. Sure we would sometimes be close to snapping, but we learned to control ourselves.”

  
“Mmm,” Ana cooed as she placed a hand on her cheek, “how sweet… ugh!”

  
She quickly drew her hand away and felt her face again.

  
“Oh dear. Now where was the rec room again?”

  
Ignoring any questions coming from Heat Miser, Ana looked around for the door that would take her to the recreation room. She caught sight of it and made a beeline towards it. Heat Miser, who was in a state of bewilderment and curiosity, followed the girl while still holding his plate. After sifting through the crowds of guests, he managed to catch up to Ana just as she walked into the room. Heat looked on as Ana stepped closer to the swimming pool. The light emitting from it gave Ana a mysterious and otherworldly feel. She glanced back at Heat, who was still staring, and smiled.

  
“You should stand back,” she warned, “I don’t want to get your food all wet.”

  
She made a running start before jumping into the water. Heat Miser set his platter down on an end table and looked into the water. Just as he did, Ana leapt out and in that quick flash, Heat could have sworn he saw a tail! Ana jumped and splashed around while water droplets fell and evaporated on Heat's skin. Finally, Ana's head emerged from the pool and she grinned at Heat Miser. Now that she wasn’t moving, the man saw the other features he didn’t see before. Ana now had gills on the sides of her neck and her human like ears were replaced with flapping fins. In fact, Heat realized that Ana's “hair” was really one giant fin.

  
“Y-you're a mermaid?!” he yelled.

  
“Well of course I am!” Ana giggled, “My name is short for Oceana!”

  
“Wait!” Heat interjected, “You’re Oceana? The daughter of Father Neptune?!”

  
“Yes!” she answered, “I watch over the South Pacific Ocean!”

  
“The SOUTH!” Heat gasped in excitement. His heart was racing and color flushed his cheeks!

  
“We can talk some more once I get out.” Ana offered.

  
“No no!” Heat persisted, retrieving his plate, “This is perfect.”

  
He sat down cross-legged in front of his new crush and he handed her a celery stalk. The mermaid opened her mouth and bit down, gently taking it away from his hand. She blushed a little from the gesture and she munched on the vegetable. What followed was the two chatting away and getting to know each other as Heat Miser handfed Oceana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short. I wanted to separate this meeting and the next one.


	5. Chapter 5

“And this guy breaks down the solid ice door and just barges into my castle! Before I could say anything or send my henchmen, he asks me: 'WHY WEREN’T YOU AT ELF PRACTICE'!!!”  A chorus of hoots and hollers assaulted Snow Miser's senses. Another punchline was accomplished. Everyone laughed, even Blizz. Blizzabeth accompanied them at the table a few minutes ago and apologized to Snow for the way she was earlier, explaining that the gang up on him and his brother was all Nori's idea. Snow, of course, forgave her and even let her sit next to him for old time's sake. While Blizz was still a bit upset that she and Snow couldn’t date, she was glad to have him as an old friend. 

“You know, Snow Miser,” said Jack Frost, “I’m glad you came to this party. You really do know how to liven up the place.” 

“Oh thanks,” hummed Snow, “I better go. I have other tables to entertain!” 

He stood up with a flourish causing everyone to laugh under their breaths. He turned to Blizz, kissed her on the forehead and softly told her, 

“Be good, kiddo.” 

He left for the food bar, leaving Blizz blushing and happy. Snow Miser picked up a plate and helped himself to the desserts. After piling his dish with chocolates, Turkish delight, and minty marshmallow dollops, he proceeded to lean up against the wall and began to nibble on his favorite treats. He felt a little bad for letting Heat Miser continue the party alone, but at occasions like these, you’re supposed to be mingling. He looked around the ballroom and picked up a few things that were happening around him.  

_Peter and Donna Cottontail had more children, 30 of them to be estimated! They only had 10 of them last time, right? Or was it 15? There’s Mother speaking with Father Time. They really are so sweet together. Oh! There’s Santa and Mrs. Claus and… is that? Winter Warlock?! Oh God! Don’t look at him! Don’t even think about him or the incident! Don’t think of the incident! Don’t think of the incident! Don’t think of the incident! Ok… Who else is here? There’s the Tooth Fairy and she got even burlier henchmen. Trying to tempt me, are you?_

Snow Miser's eyes scanned the room some more before he heard concerned whimpering. He looked to his far right and saw a group of teenagers. No… not teenagers… they’re sprites! He didn’t blame himself for the mistake, sprites always looked so young no matter how old they get. What’s your secret, he thought to himself. He inched ever so closer towards the voices. He then started to hear distinct words. 

“…sure?...didn't… jump…” 

Snow got closer. 

“No… I’m fine… do anything…” 

And closer. 

“…something happened to my… baby… wouldn’t know what to do!” 

And closer into complete hearing range. 

“Mom, really it’s okay. I’ll be fine. Go have fun.” 

After a few seconds of silence, the crowd dispersed and left the sprite in the center with his back turned to Snow Miser. The boy turned around with a sigh and revealed his face. What was presented to Snow was a bright, pale face with a slight tinge of green. His eyes were a dull orange to the point they were nearly brown. They shone like ambers from the sap of a pine. Beneath those eyes were a flat bridge nose and a thin pair of lips. Framing the face was light green hair with yellow edges. It was styled much like any young boy, not too short and it also had a fringe hanging just a little over his right eye. Lastly, he wore a dark green turtleneck sweater with a jacket and dress pants. 

Snow Miser couldn’t believe what he was seeing right in front of him. This boy was so angelic, he looked way out of his league.  

_Wait, what?! Impossible! Nobody is out of Snow Miser's league!_

Mr. White Christmas popped the last marshmallow dollop in his mouth and set the plate aside. He made his way up to the sprite who saw him coming a few feet away. The boy smiled and that made Snow Miser stop right in his tracks. 

 _Oh sleet,_ he panicked, _What do I say?! What do I do?!_

All Snow could do was stand stiff in silence. The green sprite approached him and lightly tugged on his coat. 

“Excuse me,” he coyly asked, “Did you want to speak with me?” 

Those words snapped Snow Miser out of his nervous trance and he looked down. The sprite was barely up to his chest and he was staring up at him with those innocent eyes.  

“I’m Senso,” introduced the boy, “Are you a snow gypsy?” 

“Of course not,” Snow quietly laughed, “I’m Snow Miser.” 

“Oh,” Senso raised his voice and stood back, “I’ve heard so much about you!” 

“You have?” Snow inquired with a smug grin. 

“Yeah! You and Heat Miser fought so much over the years, causing trouble wherever you go! You couldn’t go one day without even a little dispute!” 

Mr. Snow's smile faded into an awkward grimace. 

“Oh…right…hehe…” 

“But that changed, didn’t it,” asked Senso, “You both stopped fighting two years ago. They said you were changed by the Christmas spirit. Is that true?” 

“…Yes.” 

“Wow,” Senso whispered, “I never thought a holiday could be that powerful.” 

“Neither did I,” Snow responded, staring into Senso's eyes, "So where are from?" 

"Manhattan...ah...uhmm..." the boy stuttered, "You know, New York City..." 

"New York!" Snow Miser's eyes lit up (almost literally), "That's in the North! My territory!" 

"Yeah..." Senso blushed, "...It is..." 

Snow placed his hand over his heart and clenched a fist around his shirt. He could feel his heart wildly pounding in his chest. He couldn't suppress the smiling sneaking its way across his face. He looked at the sprite once again and cleared his throat. 

"Do you..." He hesitated for a moment, "Do you want to have a drink with me?" 

Senso grinned and shyly took the taller man's gloved hand. 

"Yeah. I'd love that a lot." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to stop writing this for a while. Classes started for me and I need to focus on that. Don't worry, I WILL finish this!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK! BACK AGAIN!  
> I have not given up on this fanfic or any Miser Brothers content in general!  
> Seriously, I'm obsessed! Send help!  
> Or not, that's fine too! 8D

Midnight was approaching and the party was beginning to disperse. Waiting by the entrance was Mother Nature as she conversed with Winter Warlock.

  
“Look,” Winter nervously explained, “if you see them, just tell them I forgive them.”

  
Nature glanced past the bearded man and smiled.

  
“Why don’t you tell them yourself?”

  
Winter turned to look behind him and his eyes moistened. The Miser Brothers strolled side by side talking about their time at the party. They caught Winter in their sights and tensed up. The old man shuffled up to the brothers and swiftly pulled them into a hug. This action caught the Misers off guard and they looked at each other with startled and confused looks. Winter let go and smiled at them with tears in his eyes. He abruptly walked away and exited the building. Heat and Snow stood still and finally looked at Nature for answers. She just shrugged and stated,

  
“That means he forgives you.”

  
The brothers silently sighed and smiled, feeling a weight being lifted off their shoulders. With that, the three walked to the coach and hopped inside. On the ride home, the boys blabbered on about their new crushes like children whilst Nature sat back and listened to each and every word.

  
“…also he is afraid of mirrors and anything reflective! He says it's because of something in his childhood…”

  
“…she is SO BEAUTIFUL, Mother! I was never that drawn to mermaids before, but she is just…”

  
“…Senso LOVES wintertime! He says that the snow is the best part! He loves my work…”

  
“…Ana HATES littering! Even the thought of it makes her cry and that just makes me want to hold her…”

  
“…and did I tell you about his eyes, Mother?! OH! His eyes!”

  
“…her favorite season is summer and that was just absolutely…”

  
“I mean he's…”

  
“Oceana is…”

  
“Senso's…”

  
“She’s so…”

  
The Misers slumped down in both dreaminess and exhaustion and sighed the same word:

  
“…Perfect.”

  
Nature grinned wider,

  
“It looks like you both enjoyed your time.”

  
The brothers sleepily glanced at each other and nodded,

  
“Yes.”

  
The coach pulled up to the Miser's castles and they lazily stepped out. Nature hugged Heat and Snow lovingly.

  
“Now you both get some rest now.”

  
“Yes, Mother,” the two mumbled happily before yawning.

  
They pat each other on the backs before parting ways to their respective homes. Nature watched contentedly and she got back on the coach. As the pegasus started dragging the cart along, Nature pondered that if this is how the Christmas spirit affects someone’s life, then she should have sent them to the North Pole a long time ago.


End file.
